Jesse Katsopolis
is a recurring character in Fuller House. He is portrayed by John Stamos. Biography |-|Season 1= Our Very First Show, Again Jesse is moving to Los Angeles with his family to be the music producer on General Hospital. Moving Day Jesse returns to the house because he forgot his lucky guitar, Priscilla. After Jesse finds Jackson hiding in the back of his car, Jesse talks to Jackson about how when living with woman he can learn valuable lessons. Jesse talks about how he hates Becky's terrible cooking, and whenever she makes lasagna he feeds it to their 300 pound dog. Forgetting that he had called Becky and was leaving her a message the entire conversation was recorded on her voice mail. Later Becky text's Jesse saying he'll be sleeping in the dog house. War of the Roses After wondering all days about who sent 1000 roses to the Tanner House and all suspects are eliminated, Jesse arrives announcing he sent the roses to Becky and wondering why he hasn't received a thank you. He whisks her away in a rental car to San Jose. Love is in the Air Jesse and Becky come to renew their wedding vows. When Fernando and Kimmy decide to piggyback on their ceremony Becky convinces Jesse to let them. Jesse plans a romantic dinner for him and Becky, but Becky attends Kimmy's bachelorette party with D.J. and Stephanie. D.J. leaves Tommy Jr. with Jesse and Jackson talks to him about how to make a move on Lola. Jesse tells Jackson to invite her to the wedding so she can get caught up in all the romance of the day. After renewing their vows Jesse and Becky decide to leave before Kimmy sticks them with the bill. |-|Season 2= Fuller Thanksgiving Jesse and Becky arrive with Nicky and Alex so D.J. puts all four in their old bedroom in the attic. Jesse and Becky are fighting with each other about weather they should adopt a baby or not. Jesse is dead against the idea, whereas Becky really wants another baby with Jesse. Due to the continuing fight Jesse crashes with Danny for the night. While D.J. and Matt prepare Thanksgiving dinner, Jesse, Danny, Joey, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy Jr., Fernando, Nicky, Alex, Jimmy, Ginger, Phyllis, Jerry, Joan, Lewis and Cosmo are out playing football. Stephanie convinces Jesse to read to Tommy in his Elvis voice, and it really gets Jesse thinking of how he likes kids and how much kids like him. At Thanksgiving dinner Jesse announces he and Becky are going to adopt a baby. Glazed and Confused Jesse comes running onto the set of Wake Up USA to meet Becky and the adoption agent, Mrs. Lopez, to be evaluated to adopt a baby. Jesse wants to show Mrs. Lopez that he is a caring, responsible adult. Fernando wants Becky to take him to the set of his favourite television Police Mom, which is filmed on the next stage. But when Mrs. Lopez also wants to see the 'Police Mom' set, Jesse, Becky, Fernando, Mrs. Lopez and Stephanie all take a walk to the empty set. When they arrive at the set, all 5 of them get into the cell hold the bars say "Busted" while Fernando takes a 'cell-fie'. The cell door lock them in the fake jail and they shout for help. After trying to bribe Mrs. Lopez with a $100 bill, he talks to Stephanie about her freak out. Stephanie doesn't think she is good enough so Jesse is supportive like always and Mrs. Lopez observes Jesse's true parenting skills. Mrs. Lopez decides to give Jesse and Becky a positive review. Jesse finds the hidden exit to the cell at the side and everyone gets out. Happy New Year, Baby Danny, Jesse, Joey and Becky all arrive together for D.J's New Years eve party. Jesse and Becky will be picking up their adopted baby while in San Francisco. After taking Cosmo for a walk, Danny, Jesse and Joey talk in the backyard about Jesse wanting Joey to be Godfather to his child. And all three start arguing about past and present problems they have. But when Max needs help they realise they still work well together solving problems as a team. Jesse throws Mr. Woodchuck over the fence into a pool. Jesse and Becky kiss to ring in the New Year. The next day Jesse and Becky enter the backyard with their newly adopted daughter to find Matt, D.J., Kimmy, Fernando, Stephanie, Jimmy, Danny and Joey asleep. They wake up and Jesse announces that his daughters name is Pamela Donaldson Katsopolis. |-|Season 3= Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting Jesse visits with Pamela and while D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy are out at The Gibbler House, Jesse must stay home and look after not only Pamela but also Jackson, Max, Ramona and Tommy Jr. Jesse not being as young as he once was finds it hard to keep all the kids happy; Pamela and Tommy won't go to sleep, Jackson and Max are in a fight, and Ramona want's help with her hair. Jesse ties Pamela and Tommy to the kitchen bar stool and gives them paper and pens to draw with, but they end up drawing all over the kitchen counter and themselves. While cooking his 'Have Mercy burgers' for Jackson, Jesse burns them and sets the stove on fire, with the smoke alarm going off Jesse get's up on the counter and proceeds to try and stop it but ends up falling off the counter and the smoke detector falling on top of him. After all the mayhem of the night Jesse lets it known that he is finding it hard to be a father again. So D.J. and Stephanie remind him of how he was always there for them, cheering him up. Jesse, D.J. and Stephanie sing to Pamela and she finally falls asleep. My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding Stephanie notices Jesse on a billboard on the side of a building. He appears in a Japanese Forever Cologne advertisement that features a fairy. D.J. reminds her that Jesse's song Forever went to number 1 in Japan in the summer of '92. Fullers in a Fog Danny, Jesse, Joey, Becky and Pamela arrive for the 30th Anniversary of when Joey and Jesse first moved in, which they call the 30th Dad-iversary. Danny, Jesse, Joey, D.J., Stephanie along with Kimmy (taking the place of Michelle) all get in Danny's rent-a-car and Everywhere You Look plays on the radio. When Stephanie spots Jesse having a weird dance party in the backyard with Pamela, Tommy and Fernando, she believes the first part of her dream has come true. When Steve announces there is fog rolling in and they can't go out, Joey suggest D.J. and Steve have their 3rd first date at home, he will act as chef while Jesse, Danny and Becky act as their waiters. When Stephanie sees Jesse in a facial mask she believes another part of her dream has come true. Here Comes the Sun Jesse and Joey buy the Smash Club back. Jesse dressed as The Fonz attends the 80s-themed costumed 30th Dad-iversary party at the Smash Club along with Danny, D.J., Joey, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Fernando, Max, Tommy, Steve, Jimmy, Cosmo, Rose, Rocki, Pamela, Vicki and the Rippers. Jesse and Becky decide to move from Los Angeles back to San Francisco after Becky gets a new job. |-|Season 4= Driving Mr. Jackson Becky and Jesse's schedules have been crazy with Becky working mornings and Jesse at the Smash Club all night, they barely see each other. Jesse leads the sing-along with 'Itsy-Bitsy Spider' at 'Mommy and Me'. He has sang all over the world but nothing compares to singing to his little girl. Renee invites Jesse to an after-party where the kids get a little more playtime and they have adult time. When Becky enters Renee believes she is one of the nannies, until Jesse introduces her as his wife. When Jesse tells Becky he didn't let any of the mothers touch his hair, Pamela let's the truth out. Jesse and Becky co-host the Bay Area Association Small Business Awards. While singing the Bay Area Awards theme song, they try to talk through their problems between each line. Jesse announces Matt as the winner of 'Vet of the Year'. When everyone gets in an activity circle at 'Mommy and Me' to work on their left and right, Renee makes a move on Jesse during the 'Hokey Pokey'. After Jesse turns around she grabs his behind so Jesse promptly throws everyone out. In full disclosure Jesse tells Becky how Renee hit on him during the 'Hokey Pokey'. He admits Becky was right, he enjoyed the mommy attention but he'd rather have it from her. Life has been so busy they forgot to make time for each other. They decide to make a scheduled so they can see each other more often. Friday night will be date night and Sunday mornings, breakfast in bed. Golden-Toe Fuller Jesse tries to get Tommy and Pamela to sleep when D.J., Jackson, Ramona and Max arrive home cheering because Jackson kicked the winning field goal. Jesse has to get to the Smash Club so he leaves Pamela with D.J. while Becky's out of time. D.J. offers to look after Pamela again the next day but Becky has set Jesse and Pamela up with a 'Daddy and Me' class. Jesse thinks it will be nice to hang around other fathers. Jesse takes Pamela to the park for their new 'Daddy and Me' class that is a heavy hipster contingent, nothing but ironic facial hair and gluten-free man buns. Jesse meets another dad, Ben who assumes Jesse is Pamela's grandfather so Jesse sets him straight. At game time while the other children play with tech, Jesse goes 'old school' by giving Pamela a ball. Jesse guesses from Ben's 'man-bun' and outfit that he's a 'millennial'. Jesse hopes Pamela isn't missing out by having a dad who's old. He wonders if parenting has changed that much since Nicky and Alex were kids. Ben heard a rumour that Jesse owns The Smash Club and tells him that his dad used to go there to see "Jesse and the Roofers". To which Jesse corrects him in saying the band is called "Jesse and The Rippers". When Ben notices the kids are a lot more active than usually, he questions as to who was 'snack dad', the other dads point out Jesse. While the dads are chasing after their children, Jesse starts playing a mini piano while singing "I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing". All the kids sit on the ground quietly and listen in front of him as the parents gather around. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Steve, Jimmy, Pamela and Cosmo are in attendance at the gender reveal party when Jesse arrives with Ben. |-|Season 5= A Modest Proposal When Let's Get Married starts playing a flash mob emerges on the street. D.J., Stephanie, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Jimmy, Cosmo, Matt, Rocki, Ethan are joined by back-up dances for the big proposal. Fernando removes Kimmy's cast and she gets up and starts dancing. D.J. is confused, this is not what they practised. Jesse and Joey tango up to D.J. together. Danny tells D.J. he had to be there for her big moment. With D.J. still confused, the dancing stops and Jesse plays soft music on his guitar. Steve comes walking through the crowd and asks Danny for his blessing. Steve get's down on one knee in front of everyone and proposes. To which D.J. responds "Yes. Yes. A million times yes". Cold Turkey Be Yourself, Free Yourself Our Very Last Show, Again Trivia * All 3 of his and Becky's children are named after somebody else; Nicky after Jesse's father Nick, Alex after Becky's high school teacher who motivated her to follow a carer in journalism, and Pamela after Jesse's late sister Pam. * Jessie is part Greek from his father side and Italian from his mother's side. Galleries * Images featuring Jesse Katsopolis * Jesse Katsopolis Season 1 Image Gallery * Jesse Katsopolis Season 2 Image Gallery * Jesse Katsopolis Season 3 Image Gallery * Jesse Katsopolis Season 4 Image Gallery * Jesse Katsopolis Season 5 Image Gallery * Jesse Katsopolis Full House Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Katsopolis Category:Fathers Category:Images Category:Returning Full House Characters Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Recurring Characters